Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match (1994)
The Quidditch match '''was played '''between Gryffindor and Slytherin in late April - early May 1994. The game was the final game of the year and very important because it would be the decider of the winner of the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor needed to win by at least 210 points, which they achieved at 230 points to 20. Background The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was meant to be played in November 1993. Slytherin demanded to play another time when their Seeker Draco Malfoy was injured by Buckbeak. Gryffindor instead played Hufflepuff and lost by 100 points when their Seeker Harry Potter fell. Ravenclaw later played Hufflepuff and flattened them and Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. Gryffindor then played Ravenclaw and won 230 - 30 and Slytherin defeated Hufflepuff by a large margin. Slytherin were leading by at least three hundred points, and Gryffindor were in second place and needed at least two hundred points to match them, and two hundred and ten to beat them. Gryffindor practised every day leading up to the game. Oliver Wood wanted to win because he would be graduating in 1994 and the game was the last chance for him. Gryffindor were very excited because they had not won since Charlie Weasley was Seeker. Wood kept reminding the team of tactics and telling Harry that he cannot try and win the Snitch until Gryffindor were leading by at least 50 points. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin were at the highest level. They were fighting in the corridor, leaving two of them injured and the Slytherin students were even trying to trip Harry over, leaving Wood to demand he never walk around alone. Gryffindor had a loud gathering on the evening leading up to the match where Wood mainly played the game out with a model Quidditch pitch. The next morning, the Gryffindor team were applauded when they arrived at the Great Hall. Three quarters of the school were cheering for them - even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted them to win. When the team walked onto the pitch, they received a great cheer that made them feel like they had already won. The match Gryffindor took the early lead, even though Slytherin were playing very aggressively. Flint deliberately smashed into Angelina when she scored a goal which made Fred Weasley throw a bat at the back of Flint's head which made him smash into the broom handle, bloodying his nose. Madam Hooch then awarded a penalty to both teams. Gryffindor won their penalty but Wood saved the Slytherin one. Harry looked for the Snitch but knew he needed to wait until Gryffindor were leading by 50 points until he tried to win it. Katie Bell was nearly hurt when Montague tried to grab the Quaffle she was holding, and won another penalty meaning Gryffindor were leading by 30 points to none. Harry's main worry while he waited was that Draco would find it in the meantime. When Harry noticed the Snitch, he knew he needed to pretend he found it elsewhere and make Draco follow him. The entire Slytherin team thought Harry had found it and kept hitting him with Bludgers. Derrick and Bole were zooming towards him with clubs when Harry zoomed away and made them bump into each other which made the commentator, Lee Jordan, laugh. Flint then scored, making the game 30-10. Bole then tried to hurt Alicia Spinnet which made George Weasley punch him, and Hooch again awarded them two penalties each which Gryffindor won. Wood saved the Slytherin goal again leaving the game 40-10. Gryffindor were then winning 50-10. Harry started looking for the Snitch because he knew when Gryffindor scored again, he can try and win it. Katie then scored and Fred and George defended her in worry of Slytherin seeking revenge. The Slytherin Beaters then hit Wood with Bludgers which made Hooch angrily remind them they cannot hit Keepers until the Quaffle was near them. Angelina then won the penalty, leaving Gryffindor in the lead 60-10. Fred then immediately hit Warrington with the Bludger and he dropped the ball, leaving Alicia to seize it and score, meaning Gryffindor was winning 70-10. Gryffindor were now leading by 60 points and Harry knew if he won the Snitch now, Gryffindor would win the cup. He started looking for the Snitch knowing the entire stadium would be watching him and when he spotted it, he went to try and win it. However, Harry's broomstick was slowed down when Draco held onto it and made Harry lose sight of the Snitch. The entire stadium was appalled and angry at Draco for cheating, to the point where Jordan was not told off by any teacher for swearing. Hooch awarded a penalty, however it was saved and Montague scored, leaving the game 70-20. Harry kept looking for the Snitch and he and Draco were now arguing with each other. Angelina was about to win another goal when the Slytherin team tried to block the Keeper and the goal. Harry then flew at them and they scattered. Angelina then scored another goal, and Gryffindor were leading 80-20. Harry then looked around and realised that Draco was about to win the Snitch. Harry immediately tried to defeat him and worried he would not make it in time. Bole then tried to hit him with the Bludger but Harry remained fine, zoomed towards Draco, hit Draco's hand out the way and won the Snitch. The stadium started cheering when Harry held the Snitch up in the air. Wood run towards him crying and lifted him up in the air. Fred and George patted Harry on the shoulder, while the entire team screamed that they had won the cup. The crowd then run on the pitch and lifted the entire team up in the air. Even teachers were crying, Percy Weasley jumped up and down like a maniac, and many could not speak properly. Dumbledore then awarded the team with the cup. Wood then let Harry hold the cup and Harry lifted it up in the air. The feeling of victory stayed with them for a week. Behind the scenes * The game was the last one played for another year and a half. The Quidditch Cup was cancelled the next year because of the Triwizard Tournament meaning the next game was not played until November 1995. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Quidditch matches